


Open Your Eyes

by They Call Me the Cavalry (BadassNinja)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: hive sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/They%20Call%20Me%20the%20Cavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is infected by Hive and has been ordered to kill her former SO and team mate. What will this mean for May? For both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt given to me by @jjaeyuki who asked for a fic about Daisy having to kill May because Hive ordered her to. I hope you enjoy, this was fun to write. I don't actually write much of the relationship between May and Daisy, I don't think I've actually written a fic for just them before. So here's to my first try :)

Alarms are blaring and people are rushing. Lights are flashing and orders are being given. The base is comprised, everyone is on high alert. ‘Daisy’ is all Coulson says to her with a look that conveys all the words he doesn't say. It's enough though. She knows what he means and she knows what she has to do. Leaving the director’s office she strides past the other agents working to put the place in lock down. Everyone else needs to be kept safe whilst she fixes the problem. That is after all what she was trained to do, fix the problem.

* * *

 

“I need you to eliminate a threat,” Hive says to her, face impassive. 

She looks at him trying to guess where he is going with his point.

“This woman has become a threat to us,” he states handing her a photo. “I want you to eliminate that threat,” he repeats barely glancing at her looking straight ahead. 

She swallows slowly, a conflicted feeling of dread creeping up her spine. The picture of her SO looks up at her resting in the palm of her hand asking her a question.  _ What are you going to do? What will you do? _ For the first time she almost questions Hive. A small feeling of something else, something she can't pin point that makes her question her feeling of belonging for just a moment. It's fleeting, so quick she barely has time to properly acknowledge or even recognise the feeling before it is gone. She glances up at Hive, and rests her head gently on his shoulder where he stands beside her. 

“It will be done,” she says as he brings his arm up around her. 

Entering the base was too easy considering it's supposed to be highly top secret. A smirk plays on her lips as she realises that they've failed to disable her lanyard. Well that's what happens when you try to lock out the one who made it. You can't. An alarm goes off in the distance followed by the starting of other alarms. It seems they're not as clueless as they seem. Using her lanyard had alerted them to her presence. Oh well, she'll just cause a little chaos while she's here.

She stalks along the corridors, aware of all the agents bustling about. None of them are who she is looking for though, and a fleeting feeling of relief fills her before disappearing just as quickly. Her powers are rippling through her and she can feel them leaking into the ground as she walks, oozing out from her every step. Most of the faces she sees she barely knows. If someone were to ask her for half their names she wouldn't have been able to answer one. But she's not here to make friends, she's here on a mission. She has a threat to eliminate, a danger to inhumans that needs to be disposed.

* * *

She's steeling herself as she strides down the hallways and passes numerous agents. It feels almost as if she has tunnel vision as she focuses on what she has to do. It feels like Bahrain all over again.

“May!” Simmons calls beckoning her over to the lab. 

She follows after a thought, she has important things to do right now but she trusts that Simmons wouldn't have called her over if it wasn't important. The girl looks nervous as she approaches, but there is also a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Hope is something that she tends to avoid these days; it can only lead to disappointment. She looks at the scientist expectantly. 

“Yes?” She asks raising an eyebrow, belying the growing anxiety in her stomach with every passing second. 

“I know where you're off to,” Simmons starts, wring her hands just a little nervously. “But we think we may have something that will help.” She hands May an injection needle filled with a purple liquid. “It's a long shot but it's all we've got. This is the only thing that stands a chance at freeing Daisy.”

Jemma's eyes are shining with unshed tears as May nods understanding what she means. This is their only chance at saving their friend. 

She clasps the antidote tightly in her hand as Simmons instructs her on how to administer it, it's pretty straight forward. Just jab it in where the flesh is and press the plunger down. The effect should be fast working but she only has one chance to do this. She tucks the antidote away on her person, somewhere protected where she won't lose it or damage it. It feels heavy where it sits against her tucked away in a secret pocket.

* * *

Her powers are almost bursting from her as she walks on. The shaking from beneath her feet increasing incrementally. How hard can it be to find one person she thinks as she continues, scanning rooms and the faces of the agents she knocks down. She supposes finding The Cavalry is easier said than done. Squinting ahead she sees a figure approach. It's dark up ahead and she can barely make out more than a shadow. The person moves silently as they approach, their movements graceful and fluid it's almost as if they're gliding over the ground towards her. There is only one person on this base capable of such an approach. The Cavalry has arrived.

“May,” she says as the woman approaches slowly halting a few feet away from her.

“Daisy,” she replies looking straight at her, face impassive. 

They look straight at one another, Daisy sizing up her target and May trying to read her former students objective. 

“You're-” May starts before Daisy cuts her off. 

“I'm here to kill you.”

Those five words are like a sucker punch to the gut for May as Daisy's upper lip curls into a vicious snarl. She schools her features into a mask of indifference as her former protege looks at her with a dark gleam in her eye. She has to remind herself that this isn't Daisy. This isn't her Daisy, it's Hive

“Why?” She asks carefully watching Daisy with hyper awareness. 

“You're a threat,” Daisy answers as if it wasn't clearly obvious. “You are a danger to us inhumans.”

She tries to push Bahrain down and focus on the situation as Daisy's words bring up dark memories. She is a threat to inhumans, but the same could be said about inhumans by humans. Taking a tentative step forwards, she holds her hands out in a calming gesture. She's showing that she's unarmed but that means little to Daisy who's under Hive’s sway. 

“I have to eliminate the threat,” Daisy says sounding slightly breathless. Something feels wrong. There is something inside her screaming that this is wrong as she raises her hand and aims at May. Her arm is shaking as she fights the pressure within her that is begging to be released. She doesn't want to hurt May, but it would make Hive satisfied. May was her SO she can't- Hive told her too. She's all but gasping now as she battles within herself. The ground is beginning to shake heavily as she fights the urge to shatter May's body and rip the life within her apart.

Suddenly she is enveloped in a warmth and the familiar scent of May's jasmine shampoo. She's held tight within May's arms in a secure hug as she feels a sting in the juncture of her neck followed by a coldness rushing through her body. Shocked, she retreats within herself shoving May's body away from hers. Her thoughts and control are scattered as a powerful blast erupts from her hands as she makes contact with May's form. The force sends her body flying with a sickening sound into the wall. May's limp form lays on the ground barely moving as Daisy rushes forward. That intoxicating haze that was Hive’s control over her is broken and she realizes with growing panic what she's done.

“May!” She screams as she falls to her knees by her SO’s side.

* * *

 

She tries to breathe but her entire body feels like it's on fire and her chest feels like it's been split open. Fuzzily, she recalls been thrown across the room before smacking into the wall. Bones have been broken for sure, but the fire in her chest tells her that she may have punctured a lung. She needs oxygen she thinks as she struggles to breathe. The pain is overwhelming. In the distance she can almost hear Daisy calling her before she succumbs to the darkness below consciousness.

* * *

 

The steady beep of the heart monitor is both frustrating and a prayer answered from God. How she'd prayed that May would be alright, she'd never forgive herself if she wasn't. They had to practically pry her away from May to address her injuries and put all matters into order. But once everything was sorted and she was cleared and May returned from surgery, she hadn't left the woman's side since. It had been six days since that terrible day and May has been in a coma since. She remembers everything that happened and it makes her even more desperate for May to wake up. She doesn't want things between them to end that way, she doesn't want May to go and not know how she truly thought of her. She was one of the few people who had absolute faith in her and trusted her, perhaps even when she shouldn't have. She was the figure in Daisy's life that she considered most like a mother to her, more than her actual mother had ever been. She was one of the only people that had never feared her, powers and all. May was so much to her, all she wanted was to tell the woman how much she meant to her. 

“Please wake up May,” Daisy begged holding her limp hand tightly between both of hers. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she pressed May's hand to her cheek feeling the coolness of her touch and missing her warmth. Her tears fell faster as more emotions rose to the surface working her.  _ Guilt. Sorrow. Despair. Regret. Love.  _

“Just open your eyes May,” she whispered bowing her head with her own eyes closed as tears leaked through her lashes. 

“You're wetting my hand,” a dry voice answered causing her to look up and see the tired but warm smile on May's face as she tenderly moved her thumb over Daisy's cheek wiping away her tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it to the end it mustn't have been too bad. Please let me know what you think as I am desperate for feedback and comments make me really happy. If you have any prompts that you would like me to write, please feel free to ask, either in the comments or you can ask me on tumblr at @hardcore-evil-regal


End file.
